


Oceans Call

by deadprogram



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Little Mermaid Elements, honestly just mermaids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: Rhian was doing well for herself. She enjoyed painting the waves. She had a special spot on a high cliff.One day, she slips.





	Oceans Call

Rhian hummed as she stood on top of the cliff. Her brush glided over the canvas, tracing the line of the waves.

It was easy, a technique that one of her friends had taught her. Just simple flicks. She hummed.

She stepped away, admiring her work. It was another simple painting of the sunset and waves. She took another step back, trying to compare it to the background.

That’s when she slipped, tumbling backwards off the cliff.

  


Truthfully, Rhian knew nothing about herself. She’d woken up in the hospital on, what she thinks, her 18th birthday.

She had amnesia. She didn’t know anyone. Not her family, not her last name, nothing.

It was frightening, to say the least. Being thrown into a world you knew almost nothing

about.  
She made it though. She was 20 now. She had a job, friends, a house. She couldn’t die like this.

She felt herself splash into the water. She tried to take a breath but only felt her lungs fill with water.

She was going to die. She knew this. She hated this.

‘She’s returned.’ Voices hissed around her. ‘She has come back to us!’ She felt two arms wrap around her waist, dragging her further down.

She barely opened her eyes, looking down to see two human arms wrapped around her, dragging her further and further down.

She closed her eyes and let out what she thought would be her final breath.

  


Jayden rushed through the streets, tail boosting him around corners and through the water. A few other merpeople waved, or even said hello but he was too excited to say anything back.

He swam into the castle, shouting.

“Dad? Is it true Rhian is back?” He circled around Nyx, grinning. Nyx chuckled, nodding.

“It is true. But you can’t see her yet. She still has to adjust to living underwater. She also…” His face dropped for a moment. “You remember the deal. She won’t remember us for a long time. At least until her 21st birthday, so please don’t overwhelm her.”

“Daaad, don’t worry! I won’t. Can I go see her right now?” Jayden bounced, well, as one would bounce underwater.

“She’s still asleep, but if you’d like to.” Nyx sighed. Jayden immediately shot off, winding his way through the twisting corridors. He rushed up to what was Rhian’s room for years.

Micah stood in front of the door, hands behind his back like what was drilled into his head for years. He yawned, attempting not to fall asleep.

Truthfully, he didn’t know what was behind the door. He had woken up what was maybe 10 minutes ago.

He was about to yawn against when the prince slammed into him, knocking both of them around in the water.

“Micah! Let me see her!” Jayden practically yelled. “Please!”

“What are you talking about Jayden? It’s been years since she left.” Micah was now extremely confused.

“C’mon!” Jayden opened the door, swimming inside. Micah followed.

  


Rhian lay flat on her bed, a bubble of air over her head. She was breathing heavily, especially because she wasn’t used to being so deep underwater.

Nya was preparing vials on a table nearby. She had been called in as soon as Rhian was discovered. Jayden slowly swam over, looking over Nyas shoulder. His excitement had dispersed when he saw Nya working on potions.

“Is...Rhian okay?” He asked. Nya looked at him, sighing.

“...Mostly. Her body isn’t used to the pressure. Not only that, but she hasn’t transformed yet…” Nya mumbled. “It’s...worrying.”

Jayden frowned, carefully floating away. Micah was _surprised_.

“Why did no one tell me Rhian was back?” He groaned. “I would’ve been up way earlier! I could’ve helped!”

“I told you to get up earlier.” An almost robotic voice answered from the doorway. Zane entered, holding a small box of ingredients. Nya quickly took the box, getting engrossed into her work. Zane turned back to Micah.“You just didn’t want to get up.”

“You could’ve- Gah, nevermind.” Micah sighed, heading back out to his post. Zane followed after giving Zane a quick greeting.

“Hey Nya?” Jayden asked quietly. “Would it be okay if… if I slept next to her?” Nya looked up, sighing.

“I don’t think so. You’re welcome to stay but...please know that she doesn’t remember us. I’m hoping to remedy it once she gets up.”

Jayden nodded, instead settling to lean next to Rhian’s bed.

He really hoped his sister would wake up soon.


End file.
